morningwood_arts_publishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Retribution
Call of Duty: Retribution is an FPS action ''Call of Duty'' video game developed by Nakamura Interactive, Frost Games and Tachibana Games, and published by Morningwood Arts for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and the Steam client. Call of Duty: Retribution was developed using Semblance 6.0. Included with the physical Deluxe and Complete Editions is Rose Squad: Third Korman Conflict, a novel written by Jesse Loon, whom is the creator of the Eclipse Universe. It is the third and final game of the spin-off Rose Squad Trilogy in the ''Eclipse Warfare'' series and is ultimately the last game where players will be able to play as Rose Squad. Its also the sequel to Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, though not a direct sequel. The game takes place during the Second Korman Conflict between the Korma Empire and Eclipse Military in the Original Rose Squad Timeline. Revealed at E3 2028, director design Anakin Nakamura confirmed that the game will not feature Arc Squad as playable characters, and that there will be a Campaign Mode as well as launching with a Multiplayer Mode. When asked about Arc Squad, Anakin Nakamura said that they will appear as supporting NPCs in the campaign and will not be playable, as Nakamura Interactive wanted to focus and double-down on Rose Squad's finale. Like Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, the game's setting was introduced by Call of Duty: Retribution - Return, a promotional mini-movie created by Nakamura Interactive, and Season Four: Retribution in Call of Duty: Extinction. A Multiplayer open beta was held in September 2028 for Xbox, PlayStation and PC. Those who participated in the beta received 2000 Armoury Credits, a voucher for a Specialized Weapon Variant of their choice and the Anakin J. Fall VO Pack in the full game at launch. Gameplay Titan Specialists In Call of Duty: Retribution, the Classes system has been replaced in favour of a "Specialists" system. Now each character of Rose Squad has their own unique ability. In addition, these characters can also select a Combat Role which are similar to Classes, offering bonuses depending on a selected Combat Role. Weapons Campaign The Campaign for Call of Duty: Retribution is set in 2046, three years after the events of Call of Duty: Extinction. The story is focused around the Second Korman Conflict, and the Eclipse Empire's contingency plans to defend against the Korma Empire's military might and their surprise invasions across the galaxy. As confirmed by design director Anakin Nakamura, the Campaign will only feature Rose Squad as playable characters. Arc Squad appears, but are NPCs. Missions Extinction Developed by Nakamura Interactive, the Extinction mode is confirmed to be the "endgame" for the Campaign Mode, continuing the story of Rose Squad through several Missions as well as featuring them in some Grimm Survival and Grimm of Chaos maps. The story of the Extinction mode takes place after the events in the Campaign Mode and will contain references and carry over elements from it. While it is not recommended, players will still be able to play these Missions regardless or not they finish the Campaign Mode. Missions Grimm Survival Grimm of Chaos Legacy Missions Included with the game are Legacy Missions. These maps are set within the original timeline of the Extinction mode that was introduced in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The main antagonists are the Cryptids. Design Director Anakin Nakamura confirmed future Content Updates will introduce new Legacy Missions, each featuring a different cast of characters and setting. At launch, there will two Legacy Missions available; the first focusing on CIF Team Four and the second focusing on American citizens. Available Legacy Missions include: *Legacy: First Contact *Legacy: Unearthed Multiplayer Developed by Frost Games, Call of Duty: Retribution features a Multiplayer mode for those also wanting a PvP experience instead of the PvE Extinction mode. This time around, Frost Games had made improvements to the Multiplayer experience, hoping to retain classic and create new gameplay to keep it fresh. This comes in the introduction of Class gameplay; Frost Games has introduced four Classes for players to choose from and each focus on a different play-style. Armour Suits are also new to the Multiplayer experience, which increases survivability. These suits can also be customized with Power Upgrades, which replaces Perks. Equipment make a return in the form of Modules, but are now tied to the Armour Suits and some are limited to a specific Class. Factions that are available in Multiplayer include branches of the Eclipse Military which depend on the map's location, Nakamurian Federation Armed Forces, Korman War Armies, Korman War Fleets and various Insurrectionists/Rebel factions, again dependent on the map's location. Every map will feature one of the Eclipse Military's branches as a fighting Faction. An exception are maps part of the Legacy Map Pack which instead feature Atlas Battalion and Sentinel Division, both of which are military units serving Eclipse Research Laboratories and frequently train together. Ranking In Call of Duty: Retribution, the ranking system is similar to previous Call of Duty installments, particularly the Modern Warfare trilogy. There are a total 15 Prestige ranks and 60 Ranks that players can obtain. Classes Frost Games developed and designed Call of Duty: Retribution Multiplayer; with their development of Multiplayer, they introduced Class gameplay with four Classes for players to choose from, each with two unique Abilities and a single Passive Trait tailored towards different play styles. Unlike Classes from Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, these Classes cannot be leveled up or Prestiged. *'Assault Troopers' excel in all-out assault roles as their Abilities are able to break enemy defenses and take control of choke points. *'Heavy Troopers' excel in taking more punishment from enemies and heavy weapons deployment as their Abilities are to secure choke points and keep objectives locked down. *'Combat Medics' excel in supporting their allies as well as keeping them alive longer in combat as their Abilities are meant to perform these tasks. *'Field Officers' excel in leading friendlies into combat as well as providing them with buffs and protection as their Abilities are meant to provide these buffs. Armour Suits Armour Suits are advanced technology developed by Nakamura Industries for the Eclipse Military's army and special operations forces, and provide more protection against enemy fire and increase survivability in combat; these Armour Suits can also be modified with Power Upgrades which further enhance these Armour Suits. Each Class has their own specific Armour Suit that relates to that Class and its role in combat. Assault Trooper suits are more light than the suits worn by Heavy Troopers which have more armour plating; this is due to their different combat roles and play-styles. Combat Medic suits are a mix between Assault Troopers and Heavy Troopers' suits, having protective plating but not limiting their mobility in combat. Field Officers wear extremely light Armour Suits which are slightly more lighter than Assault Troopers; to allow mobility and effective command. Power Upgrades Power Upgrades replace the traditional Perk system from previous installments. These Power Upgrades will increase the efficiency of the Armour Suits; be it overall Efficiency, fast Mobility or impressive Strength, these Upgrades become more powerful as they are leveled up. As mentioned, Power Upgrades can be leveled up to Rank 10; each Rank increases that Power Upgrade's effects to beyond its normal capacity and/or power. These Upgrades, depending on the category, will increase a Suit's protective plating or its weight for agile players. Gametypes *Skirmish Taking inspiration from a community-developed PC mod Skirmish, Frost Games took the gametype mod and modified it into an official gametype for the Multiplayer of Call of Duty: Retribution. Like the original, its mainly focused on large-scale combat. *Cat & Mice Reintroduced from Call of Duty: Federation War, Cat & Mice returns in Call of Duty: Retribution as a party gametype for players with large groups. Cat & Mice disables Armour Suits, Power Upgrades and Classes. Other game modes include: *Team Deathmatch* *Kill Confirmed* *Domination* *Search and Destroy* *Free for All *Capture the Flag* *Ground War *Gun Game* *Drop Zone *Infected *Included in Hardcore Playlist as well. Maps An AW indicates a map part of the Legacy Map Pack. An SK indicates a Skirmish only map. *'Ruins' - An abandoned rural town within Old Mexico, U.S.C. Long ranged sight lines and small narrow alleyways is both great for snipers and shot-gunners of every play-style. Eclipse Army vs. Mexican Insurrectionists. *'Redwood' - Fight within the Prairie Creek Redwoods State Park north of San Francisco, California in open areas and around campsites, offering combat of all ranges. Are those tree houses? Eclipse Army vs. American Resistance. *'Martian' - A medium-sized Nakamura Industries munitions factory on the outer edges of Mars that accommodates a variety of play styles. Eclipse Army vs. Martian Insurrectionists. *'Defense' - A small section of an immense Eclipse Navy space station in orbit of Banton IV, under siege by the Korma Empire. The action is funneled down a long, central corridor with side-paths offering an element of strategy. Eclipse Orbital Defense Corps vs. Korman War Fleet. *'Frozen' - Fight within the Ravenclaw Blacksite, a multi-lane Eclipse Research Laboratories facility atop the icy tundra of Jupiter's moon Europa. Eclipse Army vs. Korman War Armies. *'Shipyard' - Amidst a battle between Eclipse Empire and Korman Empire, clash within an Eclipse Navy shipyard in orbit of Mars, offering both spacious sightlines and tight combat. Eclipse Orbital Defense Corps vs. Korman War Fleet. *'Shade' - Clash in an isolated town located on the desert world Agmus, offering intense close quarter combat with tight alleyways and limited open combat. Eclipse Army vs. Korman War Armies. *'Installation' - Fight within an Eclipse Research Laboratories facility in Korea. Intense close-quarter combat as tight enclosed hallways offer intense firefights with the enemy. Eclipse Army vs. Nakamurian Federation Army. *'Starship' - Get one thing straight, the Supreme Dagger is one of the fastest ships in the Korman War Fleet. Intense close-quarter combat offer shotgunners a great playing field. Eclipse Orbital Defense Corps vs. Korman War Fleet. *'Terminal' - Neon City is one of many cyberpunk-like cities on Kaai with its luxurious night lights. Fight in both open and enclosed areas within an airport, offering long range and close quarter combat. Eclipse Planetary Guard vs. Korman War Armies. *'Midnight' - Within the central district of Neon City is a Korman command post. Fight in open areas that offer long sight lanes with a little close quarter action in alleyways. Eclipse Army vs. Korman War Armies. *'Stranded' - Although the Kormans left these secluded structures, memories of their occupation still remain. Battle against opponents in wide-open engagements and vehicular combat. Eclipse Army vs. Korman War Armies. *'Research Facility 6'SK - The Korma Empire has targeted Research Facility 6, a facility owned by Eclipse Research Laboratories. *'Fracture'AW - An arctic excavation site cradled on the shelf of a glacier. Flood lights, wind turbines, and solar panels separate large combat areas to offer several options from mid to long range engagements. Atlas Battalion vs. Sentinel Division. *'Bio Lab'AW - An Eclipse Research Laboratories facility located somewhere in northern Alaska used as a testing site. Atlas Battalion vs. Sentinel Division. *'Horizon'AW - Train within a secret Eclipse Research Laboratories facility somewhere in Iceland in enclosed hallways and open work spaces, great for Domination matches. Atlas Battalion vs. Sentinel Division. Special Operations Developed by Tachibana Games, the Special Operations mode introduces players to a new Titan-X fireteam called "Ghost Squad", led by Senior Commander Jenkins Gerald Newton. Tachibana Games had improved upon the original Special Ops mode by introducing new gameplay mechanics as well as creating a new mode called "Assault Missions" which is a new co-op experience that plays similarly to Campaign missions. Assault Missions At launch, there will be five Assault Missions available for players to experience, each taking place after another one. Each new Content Update will contain either two or three new Assault Missions that revolve around that Content's story and theme. Legacy Modes Call of Duty: Retribution also features two Legacy Modes from past Call of Duty games, those being Survival Mode and Special Ops Chaos. These two modes, unlike Assault Missions, do not have dedicated maps and instead make use of Multiplayer maps. *'Ruins' *'Redwood' *'Martian' *'Defense' *'Frozen' *'Shade' *'Installation' *'Terminal' *'Midnight' *'Stranded' Armoury The Armoury returns in Call of Duty: Retribution with the same layout as before, however there are some improvements made. Despite the events of A Joker's Debt happening in the Rose Squad "rip" Timeline, the Armoury is no longer an active organization in the Original Timeline. Mr. Tachibana and his Armoury are instead replaced by Katherine Green IV, an Eclipse Military Quartermaster who is a descendant of a World War II veteran, whom she bares near-identical resemblance to. The Armoury is also where players will be able to access Challenges, which can be completed to earn Armoury Credits and XP. Some even reward Specialized Weapon Variants. Armoury Dashboard *Featured - new content *Deal of the Week - bundles *Specialized Drops *Inventory - player-owned items **Specialized Weapon Variants **Outfits ***Rose Squad ***Universal **Skins **Announcers Each item in the Armoury has a rarity attached to it. Each of these Rarities has their own cost when purchasing an item in the Armoury. * - 300 cR * - 500 cR * - 750 cR * - 1000 cR * - 2000 cR Specialized Weapon Variants Specialized Weapon Variants return in Call of Duty: Retribution, however they have been reworked by Tachibana Games. Weapon Perks remain unchanged, however their process to unlock are improved. SWVs also have much wider customization options. Attachments make their return but are unique to each SWV and introduces Masterworks which further improve the Weapon Perks; these will increase the efficiency of the SWV. Weapon Ornaments also return and are available for most SWVs. Confirmed by design director Anakin Nakamura, some Specialized Weapon Variants will not be available for use in Multiplayer for balancing issues; one such example is Delirium as its "Love Memento" perk gives it triple the normal damage and without The Angel appearing in Multiplayer, there's no way this damage will decrease. He also confirmed that SWVs specifically tailored towards PvE will be unavailable. Outfits Outfits return in Call of Duty: Retribution. Like Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, each Character will have their own Outfit as well as Universal Outfits being available as well to equip. These Universal Outfits will generally have the same look to it than Character-specific Outfits. Character-specific Outfits are now only of to rarity while Universal are labeled or . The Universal Outfits Atlas Battalion Soldier and Sentinel Division Soldier are both exceptions, as they are labeled . All members of Rose Squad have their Titan-X Outfit from Call of Duty: Age of Extinction as their default Outfit. Each member also has a Vanguard Operator Outfit exclusive to the Complete Edition of the game, and to those who pre-ordered the game. Ruby Rose *Slayer Ruby - *Civilian Ruby - *Academy Uniform - *Eclipse Army Sergeant Ruby - *Alternate Civilian Ruby - *Beacon Dance - *Vanguard OperatorCE - Weiss Schnee *SnowPea Weiss - *Civilian Weiss - *Academy Uniform - *Eclipse Navy Lieutenant Weiss - *Alternate Civilian Weiss - *Beacon Dance - *Vanguard OperatorCE - Blake Belladonna *Intruder Blake - *Civilian Blake - *Academy Uniform - *Eclipse Army Private First Class Blake - *Alternate Civilian Blake - *Beacon Dance - *Vanguard OperatorCE - Yang Xiao Long *Hunter Yang - *Civilian Yang - *Academy Uniform - *Eclipse Army Corporal Yang - *Alternate Civilian Yang - *Beacon Dance - *Vanguard OperatorCE - Universal *Eclipse Navy Gray Dress Uniform - *Eclipse Navy Gray Service Uniform - *Eclipse Army Uniform - *Eclipse Army Service Uniform - *Eclipse Army Airborne Uniform - *Eclipse Air Force Pilot Uniform - *Eclipse Air Force Mechanic Uniform - *Eclipse Marine White Uniform - *Eclipse Marine Black Uniform - *Eclipse Marine Uniform - *Eclipse Navy Officer Uniform - *Eclipse Navy Ceremony Uniform - *Eclipse Army Officer Uniform - *Eclipse Army Ceremony Uniform - *Eclipse Air Force Officer Uniform - *Eclipse Air Force Ceremony Uniform - *Eclipse Marine Officer Uniform - *Eclipse Marine Ceremony Uniform - *Atlas Battalion SoldierAW - *Sentinel Division SoldierAW - Skins Skins make their return in Call of Duty: Retribution. Like Outfits, Skins only come in , and rarity. Skins can be equipped onto members of Rose Squad, which will override equipped Outfits. This will change their overall appearance and their voice lines to match the equipped Skin. The only available skins are launch are those included with certain Editions of the game. *Häkke - *Princess - *Angel - *Luna - Announcers *Default Announcer *Anakin J. Fall VO Pack Challenges Downloadable Content Design Director Anakin Nakamura revealed at E3 2028 that the game will feature two types of game updates; Expansions and Content Updates. Expansions will introduce new Campaign Storylines, Extinction Missions and Legacy Missions, and may also include Specialized Weapon Variants. Content Updates will introduce new content for Grimm Survival, Grimm of Chaos, Multiplayer, Special Operations and Armoury content such as Specialized Weapon Variants, Outfits, Skins and Announcers. Expansions are paid DLC and are confirmed to contain new Campaign Storylines, with new characters and already existing characters, Missions for Extinction and Legacy. Content Updates are just like they were in Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, however Content Updates will also drip-feed new content overtime throughout a Season. Seasonal Events also make their return and will introduce new limited-time content. Multiplayer VO Packs return from Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive, this time featuring Clan President Anakin J. Fall from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare IV as a reward for participation in the Multiplayer Open Beta. Additional VO Packs will feature various characters of the Call of Duty franchise as well as community developers. The Legacy Map Pack is a special DLC exclusively part of the Deluxe and Complete Editions, offering players three remastered Multiplayer maps from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and two Universal Outfits, in anticipation of the upcoming release for its sequel Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare II. Two other promotional DLC included the Techno and CODOL Institute Packs; the former featuring content from "Futuristic Paradox" and the latter featuring content from "Soul of the Machine. Editions Standard Edition *Base game *Vanguard Rose Squad (pre-order only) *''Mr. Tachibana'' Pack (pre-order only) Voices of War Edition *Base game *Voices of War Volume I *Voices of War Volume II Deluxe Edition *Base game *''Mr. Tachibana'' Pack (pre-order only) *Exclusive Legacy Mission *Legacy Map Pack *''Call of Duty: Retribution - Soundtrack'' Complete Edition *Base game *''Mr. Tachibana'' Pack (pre-order only) *Exclusive Legacy Mission *Voices of War Volume I *Voices of War Volume II *Legacy Map Pack *Vanguard Rose Squad *''Rose Squad: Third Korman Conflict'' *''Call of Duty: Retribution - Soundtrack'' Soundtrack Like Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, players will be able to listen to the Call of Duty: Retribution Soundtrack in-game. However, this option can only be unlocked if purchasing the digital version of the Deluxe or Complete Editions of the game. Otherwise, the soundtrack can be bought physically and separately from another source. Track listing: *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2xFsVE6Z24 Call of Duty: Retribution Reveal Trailer] *Ruby Rose Trailer - Indomitable *Weiss Schnee Trailer - Path to Isolation *Blake Belladonna Trailer - This Time *Yang Xiao Long Trailer - Ignite *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FWvqCa98Mk Call of Duty: Retribution Launch Trailer] *Main Menu Theme - Aeternitas *Campaign Menu Theme - Sociopath *[ Extinction Menu Theme - ] *Multiplayer Menu Theme - The Dream Weaver *[ Special Operations Menu Theme - ] *Armoury Menu Theme *[] *[] *[] Trivia *The Multiplayer map Redwood features a Star Wars themed easter egg. In certain parts of the map, players will notice tree houses built on the redwood trees, similar to that of Ewoks. Category:Video games Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Nakamura Interactive Category:Frost Games Category:Tachibana Games